


바보

by Shinigamibutter



Series: Tattooed Souls [1]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Eunwoo is a good humored baby, Fluff, M/M, Mj is a bad friend sometimes, Moonbin is a sweetie, POV Multiple, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 01:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19367497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigamibutter/pseuds/Shinigamibutter
Summary: Eunwoo wonders why his soulmate would get that tattooed on him first. While Moonbin regrets allowing Myungjun to pick out his first tattoo, the one that will show up on his soulmate.





	바보

**Author's Note:**

> This is the beginning of a new series about soul marks, I put a poll on my Twitter asking who to do first. Got impatient and went with who was winning the poll. So here we are.
> 
> Also 바보 = fool or idiot in Korean. It just fits better than the romanization.

Eunwoo stared at the mark on his arm, it hadn’t been there when he’d gone to sleep a few hours ago. It wasn’t the kind of mark he’d put on himself, after all as a rising star actor he had to keep his image up. But he found himself with mixed feelings about it all the same. After all, he knew exactly what it meant. Everyone would know exactly what it meant, truly. Though that was something he wanted to avoid. It wasn’t safe for everyone to know about it. 

It just wasn’t smart for anyone in the public eye, who hadn’t found them, to announce they had a soulmate. Which meant he’d have to hide it, or attempt to. Truly he found himself wondering what his soulmate had been thinking getting ‘that’ as their first tattoo and ‘right there’. Still, even though it was going to be annoying to work around, constantly cover up, and hide he found himself smiling. He had a soulmate, and while they obviously weren’t the smartest, they existed. 

No longer would he have to wonder if he had one, if he should get a small tattoo for his soulmate to see. One that his fans and his stalkers couldn’t find. Now he only had to find the one who was dumb enough to get this tattooed on themsevles. The idea put a skip in his step as he went about dressing for the long day ahead. His mind filled with thoughts of who the universe had paired him with. What they might look like, what gender they might be, and if they were as cute dumb as the tattoo suggested. 

* + * + * + * + * 

Moon groaned rolling over in bed, it had been a late and very drunk night last night. And even without opening his eyes to look out at the world he already knew he wasn’t going to like what he found. But he did open them, just in time to prevent himself from stepping on his best friend, who was passed out just by the edge of the bed. Or more likely had landed there after Moonbin kicked him out. He gingerly stepped over the useless body even though the effort made his head pound. 

Which told him all he really needed to know about what had probably happened last night. Still he made himself try to recall everything as he went about making coffee and staring at the time. It was too early for him to be up, at least a few hours before he normally would be. But when nature called she called, and usually at the most invonceivent times. And like everyone else he had to heed those calls. Which left him staring at the time recalling with maybe a little too much clarity how the night had gone down.

It had started with Myungjun, Mj, his best friend, and the dumbest person he knew showing up at his place more emotional than usual. And being the amazing friend that Moonbin always was, he’d let him in and they’d had a few drinks to loosen up his hyung. And to prepare himself for what he was sure was the story of one of the many failed romances Mj had gotten himself into. Not that he wasn’t sympathetic or even understanding. But for some reason Mj was always falling for straight boys. And Mj himself was the gayest person Moonbin knew besides himself. 

He could recall sitting there drinking, maybe a little more than they strictly needed to. Things were fuzzy on the conversation, and then they’d ventured outside for reasons he couldn't remember exactly. Though he knew that Mj would remember, he always remembered. It was one of his mixed blessings. But while Moonbin didn’t remember why they'd left the tattoo on his arm was a pretty good indication. And he wondered if he’d really done what he vaguely recalled himself doing. Which was allowing Mj to pick out his tattoo while he picked out Mj’s.

The event was easily verifiable enough, he could see the tattoo on Mj’s back from the kitchen when the other shifted in his sleep. Probably being awoken, begrudgingly, by the smell of coffee filling the place. Moonbin would have felt the same way himself if he were the one still asleep. At the moment looking at his tattoo, the word 바보 sprawling across his arm in the boldest and biggest font that could go there, he didn’t feel any sympathy. If Mj had really picked this out, though he recollection was fuzzy on that, he was going to be kind of upset. 

After all, the tattoo he’d chosen for Mj fit him, granted it was girlier than anything Mj himself would have picked out. So maybe he wasn’t exactly blameless in the word choice. Still the tattoo had been placed in a spot that could be hidden, Moonbin’s was not. And it made him question what his soulmate, if he did indeed have one, would think of it. He also wondered what Mj’s would think, or if they’d find it. He’d had the small sunflower placed on the left side of Mj’s back, just above his ass. Not a spot easily seen without a mirror. 

“Moonbin?” Mj’s pouty whine stirred him from his thoughts. It was cute. And for a moment Moonbin wondered if the other’s soulmate would realize that just by being Mj’s they were getting the sunshine for their sunflower. He figured they would come to realize it one day, but it would take time. Just as it took him time to get the other around, and get the full story from him of what had happened the night before. And exactly how he’d come to have 바보 tattooed on his arm. 

“So you’re saying that you suggested I get a word tattooed and didn’t pick it?” Moonbin leveled his gaze on Mj’s. He looked earnest and honest. Paired with the story it also made sense. They’d both been too drunk to think of anything good and Moonbin did recall Mj calling him a 바보 a lot while telling him to think of a word. And the tattoo artist had seemed entirely too amused by the whole thing. “Which means that the artist picked it?” Mj nodded and Moonbin sighed to himself. 

“We can always sue him?” Mj’s suggestion had merits but Moonbin didn’t actually see them winning a case when they’d been drunk. When he shook his head Moonbin noticed that Mj didn’t look as happy as he was acting. Of course he couldn’t quite blame him after the story he’d told him while they were getting drunk. The story of how a straight boy had fooled Mj into believing he wasn’t straight just to try to blackmail him about revealing Mj’s sexuality to his boss. 

Moonbin at least was proud of Mj for doing it himself, even though it had made his boss uncomfortable he hadn’t lost his job. They both knew that up coming weeks would tell if he would. But the straight boy certainly hadn’t gotten what he wanted. And instead had been faced with losing his own job over blackmailing another employee. Though Mj had decided to not take legal action in the matter as long as he was employed and the straight boy wasn’t. 

Still, the whole ordeal had left both of them, single and lonely, thinking about how their soulmate would never treat them like that. And while they’d never have done it sober, they decided that they didn’t have to wait for their soulmate to get a tattoo first. Or to find someone they thought was the one and get one together, the results of those types of couples were rarely good ones anyway. So they’d hit the town drunk and emotional. In retrospect Moonbin supposed he got what he deserved as he looked at Mj admiring his own new tattoo. 

They consoled each other in their skin’s loss of virginity in the fact that there was no way their soulmates wouldn’t know them. After all, their soulmates would have matching tattoos now, and even if Moonbin wanted to change his he wouldn’t. Because then his soulmate not might find him. And well, he was sure it would grow on him and his soulmate alike. Though he did wonder what his soulmate had to think. 

* + * + * + * + * 

Rubbing his arm Eunwoo looked at where he knew his soulmark was. Currently it was covered in a heavy amount of concealer and other such makeups but he could just barely make out black between the cracks. Really it was no wonder considering they’d been filming for several hours already. They’d just touch it up again later he knew but part of him, a teenie tiny part of him wished they wouldn’t. The soulmark had been there for a few months now and he’d grown accustomed to seeing it there. And he’d gotten in the habit of checking others for a matching mark.

Ever since he’d realized that he did have a soulmate, something that not everyone could boast of he’d been paying more attention to tattoos. There was at least one soulmark within his own company, though the bearer had told him that they hadn’t found their soulmate yet. That statistically just because they a mark didn’t meant they’d find the person. Eunwoo hadn’t been discouraged and had tried not to think about the way his makeup artist stared at her mark forlornly before she covered up his. She’d had hers for three years.

He hoped that he would find his sooner. He hoped that his was someone close by, someone that would accept him and his busy and famous lifestyle. Which was ultimately why he usually left his mark covered even in their downtime. Even if the fans just thought it was a tattoo, he knew one of them would go out and get it. To try to claim it was a match to his, and there weren’t a lot of ways to tell the difference. But if he approached the person with a match he got the feeling that would be that. After all who else but his soulmate was going to have the word 바보 on their arm?

* + * + * + * + * 

Moonbin sighed looking at his arm. He wouldn’t say it had cost him his last job, but he wasn't willing to say it hadn’t played a part. Not that he was going to tell Myungjun that. His best friend was already beside himself with worry over Moonbin’s finances. Which he supposed was warranted as he was beside himself about his own finances. He’d gone through two jobs in as many months it seemed. It wasn’t true. His first job had been temp work to begin with, it had just finally ended. Though he’d been hoping they would keep him. 

It wasn’t the tattoo that lost him the job as much as it was his temper. Though he handled the 바보 jokes well, it was the other little things around the company. Mostly comments from homophobes that didn’t understand anything that he finally couldn’t stand any longer and had been tolerating for a year. Thankfully it got him qualified for different jobs. But this last job hadn’t lasted due to budget cuts right out of the gate. Which left him scrambling for the first job that would take him. 

Even if it wasn’t the type of job he was looking for, or qualified for. He was willing to take it. He supposed a job was better than no job. Mj at least was helpful in this where he hadn’t been with the tattoos. And it felt like in no time he was working as a delivery boy while Mj himself was sitting on a nice cushy job in the personnel department of his job. An upgrade after he’d proven how bias his company was in their hiring practices. And maybe a little help from his straight boy case that had ultimately gone to court and he’d prevailed with.

* + * + * + * + * 

Eunwoo knew he was being crazy, still checking arms a whole six months after receiving his soulmark. He knew that it wasn’t going to be that easy to find his soulmate. But he still found himself holding out hope, and in other ways holding himself back. Or at least that’s how the main actress he was working with felt about the matter. As he’d refused to sleep with her on grounds of having a soulmate. She’d of course thrown a fit and he’d felt justified in not telling her that he had actually said no because she was super, super fake for only wanting attention. 

Still, he did check arms and had checked hers. He even found himself checking the arm of the delivery man who brought him the food he’d ordered. After of course smiling at him and looking him in the eye. Even that much had the young man blushing, which Eunwoo wasn’t surprised by. All genders were affected by his beauty according to the news, his friends, and well everyone he’d ever come into contact with. He’d noticed the delivery man wasn’t bad looking either. But what took his breath away, and had him dropping his food was what he saw on his arm. 

Eunwoo found himself doing a double take as the delivery man caught the food, an unneeded apology falling from his lips. But Eunwoo couldn’t speak. Couldn’t think enough to do more than take the bag and his change. There on the man’s arm was the very same font, color, and word as his own, 바보. The man was already bowing and leaving before Eunwoo could say anything, could do anything. And before he knew it he was dropping the food. His legs moving on their own as he caught up to the delivery man. “Wait. When did you get that tattoo?”

The delivery man looked at him, wide eyed and way more handsome than any delivery man Eunwoo had ever seen. There was a pause, a hopeful look on the young man’s face that Eunwoo knew probably mimicked his own. “About six months ago, why?” Suscisipon but of course Eunwoo understood, his tattoo wasn’t visible and he was a well known actor asking. Though his soulmate’s job wasn’t what he was going to love them for and he knew it. It would obviously make the other self conscious of course. He wondered how he should reveal himself. 

* + * + * + * + * 

Moonbin could not believe what was happening. He’d just been delivering food, to a very upscale place with more security than he thought anyone needed, and now this. The guy who he was delivering to had stopped him to ask him about his tattoo, his first tattoo, the tattoo only his soulmate would have. And to make things even weirder it wasn’t just any guy either. It was Cha Eunwoo, super beautiful, handsome, kinder than anyone rising star actor. And even if he wasn’t sure why Eunwoo wanted to know, he really hoped it was for the same reason he was thinking. 

Yet, after asking Eunwoo had just stood there, hand still holding onto to Moonbin’s arm, the only reason he’d stopped really. Otherwise he was too embarrassed to be seen by someone so handsome as a delivery guy. He’d probably be even more so if it did turn out that Eunwoo was his soulmate, though he had always gotten the feeling that the actor didn’t judge for those kind of things. When the silence kept stretching between them it was Moonbin that couldn’t keep his silence any longer. 

“Are you asking because you have the mark?” Moonbin hoped his voice wasn’t shaking or too forward. But he couldn’t think of any other reason for the actor to ask about his tattoo. To his surprise Eunwoo smiled at him nodding, letting his arm go in order to reveal the mark that mimicked Moonbin’s tattoo. It took Moonbin far longer to remember how to breathe than he knew was healthy. The mark was still mostly concealed but he recognized the place where he’d moved and there was a faint error in the tattoo. 

“I guess I should introduce myself.” Moonbin heard the words loud and clear, even though they were said softly accompanied by the most beautiful smile he’d ever seen in real life. “I’m Cha Eunwoo, and it appears I’m your soulmate.” Moonbin could only nod for a moment but Eunwoo didn’t seem to mind as he motioned back down the hall. “If you’ve got time we should talk.” Moonbin knew he didn’t really have time, really he had to get back to work to make more deliveries, he’d worked hard to get this job after all. But his feet carried him away, back down the hall and through Eunwoo’s door.

It took him ten minutes to introduce himself and another twenty to crack his first joke. The actor was a lot different than he’d thought he was based on his roles alone. And Moonbin, who didn’t want to admit it aloud, had always had a kind of crush on him. Though there weren’t many straight girls or gay guys that Moonbin knew that didn’t have a crush on Eunwoo. For just a moment he allowed himself to be thankful to Mj, his best friend, and the dumbest person he’d ever met. Because it was thanks to him he’d met his soulmate. 

* + * + * + * + * 

Time had flown and while it seemed like only yesterday Eunwoo had woken up to the soulmark on his arm it had now been a little over two years. He still woke up to the mark but it was now accompanied by the tattoo that had created it attached to a whole Moonbin. The sweetest, dumbest, and most caring soulmate he could have asked for. And it was mornings like this, staring down at his soulmate who slept like the dead, that he relished every moment he was alive. That he hadn’t taken the word too seriously that his soulmate had tattooed on his skin. 

Though he was willing to admit having gotten to know Moonbin, and most of his friends through their time together, the word was right. But it was right in a lot of different ways that Eunwoo was sure Moonbin wouldn’t have thought of when he first saw the word after it had been acquired drunkenly. A story that Eunwoo never got tired of hearing really because it gave him reason to laugh at his lover. Still, the word fit. It fit them both, truly it did. Because Eunwoo knew they were both fools, especially in their love of each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts appreciated. I'll have the next ships (the ones in the poll) out soon.


End file.
